Advance Wars 3: Sturm's Return
by Shadow-Sturm
Summary: Sturm's back along with HIS boss.
1. Chapter One

Sturm's Return  
  
In Marco Land where Sturm's Last attack failed.  
  
Hawke: Lord Sturm I pulled back as you told me too.  
  
Adder: We have to get a few new units  
  
Flak: I thing we should finish making them before we attack.  
  
Adder: Why?  
  
Shadow: So that Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and  
  
Yellow Comet can't get to the plans.  
  
Sturm: Malus what are you doing here.  
  
Shadow: Can't the founder of a country check up on it once  
  
in a while?  
  
Lash: I like to make things go 'boom'  
  
Flak: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?  
  
Lash: I hadn't said anything for a while.  
  
Shadow: I'm going to get this through you the first time.  
  
THERE WILL BE NO ERRORS! PLAYTIME IS OVER.  
  
Sturm: That scream even scared me.  
  
Shadow: I've studied the enemy CO's. If you follow this  
  
challenge chart you should be fine.  
  
Orange Star  
  
Andy vs. Lash  
  
Sami vs. Adder  
  
Max vs. Hawke  
  
Hachi vs. Shadow  
  
Nell vs. Sturm  
  
Flak: HEY I don't face anyone.  
  
Shadow: You while move in at the first sign of ANY trouble.  
  
Flak: Okay  
  
Blue Moon  
  
Olaf vs. Lash  
  
Grit vs. Sturm  
  
Colin vs. Shadow  
  
Lash: Why do you get the green boy?  
  
Flak: Because he's the only one that can keep up with his  
  
production rate.  
  
Everybody but Shadow looks at him.  
  
Flak: What? I've been doing my homework.  
  
Adder: Homework?  
  
Shadow: My doing.  
  
Green Earth  
  
Eagle vs. Shadow  
  
Drake vs. Sturm  
  
Jess vs. Adder  
  
Lash: Bet that took a while.  
  
Shadow: Yes they have a well-balanced trio.  
  
Yellow Comet  
  
Sensei vs. Lash  
  
Sonja vs. Sturm  
  
Kanbei vs. Shadow  
  
Black Hole  
  
Shadow: FLAK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flak: Damn, you recognized my handwriting.  
  
Adder: Flak can write?  
  
Shadow kicks both Flak and Adder in the weak point.  
  
Flak: X_X  
  
Adder: X_X  
  
Shadow: Let's take on Blue Moon First  
  
CO profile: Shadow is the founder of Black Hole and is the  
  
one who made Sturm. He make unit's 25% cheaper, but they  
  
have -5% defense. Pipes, Lasers, cannons, and death rays  
  
have twice as much defense. His powers meter is **XX  
  
Power: Mirror Power. This allows Malus to use any power  
  
or super power from and enemy army, even if it's a different  
  
CO, but if he's facing Grit he can't use Nell's Lady Luck  
  
Super Power. He must use Blue Moon powers/super powers.  
  
Super Power: Power Theft. The enemy loses 2 stars of power  
  
From their power meter and then he can use any Power, or  
  
Super Power, even Sturm's Meteor Strike.  
  
A serious warrior who never gives up.  
  
Hit: Invasions Miss: Peace  
  
Line: "Give up already!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
What did you think here's a summery.  
  
Lash has only 4 lines.  
  
Sturm has even less only 2.  
  
"Tootles" is never said (Thank god)  
  
Sturm and Shadow have the same hit and misses.  
  
Review please.  
  
Next up: Blue Moon gets hit HARD. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sturm's Return  
  
Colin: You called sir!  
  
Grit: Relax son you've faced these guys before.  
  
Colin: Really? Then Black Hole is back?  
  
Olaf: Yes, they are.  
  
Grit: Boss! Where were you?  
  
Olaf: Scouting. Oh, we got a new CO.  
  
Grit: Who is he?  
  
Colin: She, sir.  
  
Olaf: Sarah get over here!  
  
Sarah: Okay, Frosty  
  
Grit: That's right be relaxed but not reckless, or careless.  
  
Olaf: You will NOT follow his example.  
  
Grit: Uh, Boss Colin followed my example and did fine, at  
  
the factory.  
  
Sarah: I heard my brother told me.  
  
Grit: Brother?  
  
Olaf: Brother?  
  
Colin: Uh, yes she's my sister.  
  
Grit and Olaf both look from Colin to Sarah.  
  
Sarah: He's not lying.  
  
Olaf: Okay.  
  
Grit: Sarah head up north and fight the bad guys.  
  
Olaf: I'll give her a chance Colin did well against Lash.  
  
Grit: So she should do fine.  
  
Colin: Right!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Up next: Shadow's new toy.  
  
Just a note I was going to use the name Malus, but didn't  
  
Shadow is the name for the boss.  
  
New notes:  
  
CO profile: Sarah  
  
Sarah is Colin's brother and worked for Shadow until she  
  
found one the evil behind his plans. Her expertise in Black  
  
Hole's Neotanks gave her other tanks the power bonus so  
  
they would not have deceased firepower. Her Neotanks  
  
have plus 10% firepower (not that it's needed those things  
  
are strong) all non-tank units (doesn't include Anti-airs)  
  
have -10% defense instead of -10% attack (like Colin's).  
  
Her unit's costs are 15% less. E.g. 1000 becomes 850.  
  
Powers: "Gold Theft" Working in the Black Hole Army  
  
left her with this power it take's a quarter from the enemy's  
  
funds (including incoming funds) and transfers them to her  
  
funds. Super Power: "Diamond Theft" A more powerful  
  
version of "Gold Theft" takes half of the enemy's funds  
  
(including incoming funds) and transfers them to her funds. It  
  
also lowers costs to 25% cheaper, increases her firepower  
  
by 15%, her defense by 10%, and her counter attacks by 5%.  
  
She has a Sami (from the first game) face but, brown hair  
  
down to her shoulder blades she wears, a black shirt reading  
  
"Role Model" in white letters, and she wears pant's like  
  
Flak's. She is 5 foot 1 inch  
  
Hit: Cash  
  
Miss: Black Hole  
  
Line: Money buy's power, so I'll take it from you!  
  
Shadow is just a cloak that talks and walks. (If you have seen  
  
The Lord of The Rings you would know what I mean) He is  
  
6 feet tall.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Contest: first one to tell me where the "Role Model" shirt is  
  
From has the next chapter dedicated to them.  
  
Summery: Sarah has 3 lines.  
  
Colin has 5 lines.  
  
"Tootles" again is never said.  
  
Hint (for the contest): it's from a band.  
  
*************************************************  
  
New units next chapter!  
  
Sarah: Review please!  
  
Me: That's my line! 


	3. Chapter Three

Sturm's Return  
  
A note before the story: If any of you are having trouble with  
  
Missions e-mail me at avril_lavigne_fan_340@hotmail.com.  
  
Make sure you, tell me the mission name and the campaign  
  
it's in. I'll do every mission but the Green Earth, and Black  
  
Hole, hard campaigns, I also won't do lab missions.  
  
Also I won't do Green Earth missions normal campaign. If  
  
you're having trouble follow these steps.  
  
The R button: This is useful because it tells you unit and  
  
terrain data.  
  
Visual: This is only useful in fog of war put visuals B on  
  
In order to 'see' where your enemy is attacking.  
  
Sound: Again only useful in fog of war more with bases.  
  
because with practice you should be able to tell treads  
  
from tires, and copter from planes, if your having trouble  
  
hearing turn the music off.  
  
Rumor: on some sites it says if you beat Hard Campaign with  
  
an "A" rank you can unlock Sturm. This rumor is untrue I  
  
beet hard campaign with an "A" rank and only got Hanchi.  
  
I hope I've cleared things up.  
  
Trick: Need war funds? You can just do the first three, four,  
  
or five missions in the Orange Star Campaign, over and over  
  
again! (Or just get a job at Black Hole Burgers, read "The  
  
Grit Show" for more details.)  
  
Note: to "fgfg" if you want to pick a fight with me beat the  
  
Hard campaign with a perfect "S" Rank WITHOUT using a  
  
guide!  
  
Thank you, for your time I will continue now! (if I put on an  
  
extra chapter and somebody got the answer right for me quiz,  
  
I'll write you in next chapter)  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sarah: This is the place.  
  
Colin: The place were I fought Lash in Reclamation.  
  
Shadow: Hello, Sarah  
  
Sarah: Shadow, you bastard.  
  
Shadow: You must be angry. Did you notice my eight-way  
  
Laser Cannon?  
  
Sarah: Eight-way!  
  
Grit: Laser Cannon!  
  
Shadow: That is right, me and Lash built it. It fires a laser in  
  
eight directions. Up, down, left, right, upper right, upper left,  
  
lower left, and lower right. It won't hurt me, it has double  
  
defense since I'm the CO your facing, AND it can finish off  
  
units! If a unit has 5 HP or less it dies!  
  
Sarah: Damn  
  
Shadow let us begin.  
  
The map is the same except where the middle airport was  
  
there is now a laser cannon with eight lasers.  
  
Sarah: *thinking* If I destroy that laser I should win.  
  
Sarah makes three infantry.  
  
Shadow: *thinking* Idiot that laser is the least of your  
  
problems.  
  
Shadow makes 2 infantry and a carrier.  
  
Sarah: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Shadow: a carrier an indirect-combat air unit, cheap but  
  
powerful, did you notice the starport underneath the laser  
  
now?  
  
Shadow laughs like the evil leader he is.  
  
Shadow moves the carrier 9 spaces east and attacks infantry  
  
destroying it.  
  
Grit: How in the world did he do that?  
  
Lash: That's what's different between airports and starports!  
  
Shadow: LASH!!!!!  
  
Lash: Sorry, I'll get back to work. Tootles!  
  
Lash leaves.  
  
Shadow starports are basically a factory for air units alone!  
  
Sarah: Oh, NOW YOU TELL ME!  
  
Sarah moves infantry towards the neutral cities, accidentally  
  
Into the laser's path.  
  
Laser fires.  
  
Sarah: WHAT? How could you fire that during my turn?!?!?  
  
Shadow: Another addition to the laser! It fires whenever an  
  
enemy unit is in its path. It's so smart!  
  
Sarah makes another infantry.  
  
Shadow: My turn now!  
  
Shadow makes new carrier and fires laser.  
  
Sarah: My unit!  
  
Shadow: Saving up for an anti-air?  
  
Sarah: Yes  
  
Shadow: You forgot about the starport's special ability.  
  
Shadow attacks both infantry with his carriers destroying  
  
both of them.  
  
Sarah: I lost!  
  
Shadow: Man, that easy right up their with eating lunch.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Next up: Toy Box 2!  
  
Summery: Grit has 2 lines!  
  
Olaf has none!  
  
Lash: "Tootles" is finally said Wahoo!  
  
I whack Lash over the head.  
  
Lash: X_X  
  
Sami: Review Please!  
  
I hit Sami  
  
Sami: X_X  
  
Me: That's my line!  
  
Sorry for updating so soon (and not giving any of you a  
  
chance at the contest).  
  
Unit Profile: Carriers can only be made at starports, airports,  
  
and factories. They burn 3 units of fuel a day. They have a  
  
movement range of 9, and a vision range of 4. They can carry  
  
up to 99 fuel, and 15 of their primary weapon. Lasers are  
  
their primary weapon and they carry their charges. Lasers  
  
almost always wipe out infantry and mechs. They do great  
  
damage to tanks. They can do about 4 damage to ships and  
  
subs. When a sub is underwater it only cuts it's ammo in half.  
  
It always cuts its enemies ammo in half. 


End file.
